My pokemon adventure
by SWaGgieCIti
Summary: A story about kids in unova going on a pokemon journey


Pokemon adventure

Heroes

1\. Matt Groves: 14 year old boy, brown hair 5'5 handsome

2\. Piper Walker: 14 years old girl, brown hair, 5'2 hot

Pokemon Lab

"Really professor you'd let me have a vulpix?" Preston James, a 14 boy who just started his Pokemon journey .

"Why yes Preston, any thing for you" Preston's dad said.

Preston, who was the son of Preston Sr. Their family was very rich because they ran all the game corners in unova. They were the only rich family in there town.

Preston's dad went upstairs to fetch Preston's new vulpix.

"Sweetie, do you mind posing in a picture for mommy?" Preston's mom asked.

"Whatever mom just make it quick" Preston said irritably.

Just outside of the James family's home was a pokemon battle. Matt Groves, was battling his long time friend Piper Walker. A huge crowd of kids were there

All the kids in town thought that Matt and Piper should date.

"Yo Matt use pansage!"

"Nah man use lillipup""

"Ok Piper choose your pokemon first" Matt called.

"Ok fine I choose you munna!" Piper yelled

A ripple of oohs and aahs rippled through the crowd.

"Watcha gonna do Matt"

"Yeah mate you've done goofed now"

"Go purrlion" Matt called

The crowd drew a circle out of sticks and 2 boxes for Matt and Piper.

"Ok you each will have 2 pokemon from which you can use. Swapping is permitted. On my mark!" Carlos, a good friend of both Matt and Piper said. "Mark!"

Purrlion leaped into the air right at munna.

"Munna tackle"

Munna ran into purrlion hard as Matt grunted.

"Purrlion fake out!"

Purrlion hit munna hard and munna fell to the ground.

"Munna is in able to battle that means the winner is purrlion"

"Yes suck on that Piper!" Matt called.

"Maybe I will" she yelled back.

The whole crowd went quiet as Piper's face went bright red.

"Uh…I uh…forfeit from the match… Rachel can you come with me?" Piper said.

The 2 girls ran off as Carlos and a couple other boys came up to Matt.

"Yo! Mate she totally wants the D!"

"Yeah with a side of balls"

"Matt… why you no hit that?"

Matt shrugged. " I just don't know what to do with girls"

A couple of the boys snickered.

"Yo mate Piper is like the easiest girl you could ever pick up. I bet I could pick her up with my eyes closed" Johnston, one of Matts friends said.

"We'll it doesn't matter cause all you'd be looking at are those nice pair of B's" Carlos said.

"Guys could you stop… I think that Piper really likes me and I don't want to ruin this" Matt complained.

"Why it's not like it's going anywhere!" Johnston shot back.

"OOOOOOOH!" All the boys yelled.

"Oh yeah wanna go mate" Matt yelled.

"I will destroy you" Johnston yelled back.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Erupted from all the kids.

Just then Preston, with his new vulpix walked out of his house.

"Look who it is" Johnston mocked. "Little cry baby Preston James, get outta her before we make you"

Preston flinched at the comment but held his ground.

"Oh yeah make me, go vulpix"

"I see your rich filthy dad got you a special pokemon. Go panpour" Johnston called.

Everyone else backed off. Panpour and vulpix growled at each other.

"Vulp-"

"Panpour water gun" Johnston called.

Vulpix fainted on the spot.

"Beat that bitch" Johnston said.

"We'll see about that. I'm starting my adventure and you bet your bottom dollar I will destroy you" Preston stated.

Preston ran off into the distance with his vulpix in arms.

"I think he took that well" Carlos joked.

Rachel braided Piper's hair.

"Rachel what am I supposed to do?" Piper asked.

"Just tell Matt you think of him" Rachel replied.

"WHAT?! NO!" Piper squealed.

"Girlfriend chill" Rachel pleaded.

"Ughhhh why is this so difficult"

"Because your to scared to tell Matt how you really feel about him"

"I guess your right what should I do"

"Go on an adventure with him"

"What the hell Rachel do you think I'm 10 years old, it's why past that time"

"Not really I heard that Johnston and Matt wanted to go on an adventure"

"Well that doesn't prove that he wants me or likes me"

"Girl please every single person in the whole unova region knows that you two like each other"

"That's… probably true"

"I'm sure that Matt would want you"

Later that day

Piper walked through the crowd of boys watching Carlos battle some other kid in an intense match. Piper spotted Matt on the far side and ran over to him.

"Hey we need to ta-" Piper started

"Yeah yeah yeah not right now pipes" Matt said as he shooed her off

"Excuse me!"

Matt turned around only to want to turn back the other way.

"I need to tell you something impo-" Piper said

"Piper not now" Matt replied

"Why then?"

"Because a gym leader from sinnoh is battling Carlos"

"Really who?"

"Name is Candice same age as us"

Piper and Matt look into the circle. The gym leader was around pipers height (5'2) and had jet black hair that she carried in pig tails. She wore a plain white t shirt and had a sweater tied around her waist. Her white and blue knee socks went great with her brown shoes. She also had a short brown skirt.

"Slut" Piper muttered under her breath.

"Weavile use ice beam"

Candice's Weavile ice beamed Carlos's lilpup, fainting it.

"Nice try Carlos!" Candice said cheerfully.

"Oh uh thanks…" Carlos stuttered.

"So uh Watcha doing here Candice?" Johnston asked in a hurried tone.

"Oh you know just sightseeing" she replied.

"The-the-that's good" Johnston stammered.

Candice looked around until she spotted piper.

"Oh hello there finally another one of our kind" Candice said

"Hey" Piper said

"Lets go talk to each other"

"Ok follow me"

The two girls ran off.

Most of the boys started to form groups in which they talked. Matt went up to Carlos, Johnston and a couple others.

"Candice is hot" Johnston yelled quickly.

"Looks like some one is in love" Carlos said.

"NO!" Johnston yelled back.

"Well you sure do act like it" Carlos stated.

"Ok I'd like to see you try and pick her up"

"Piss off"

"See not so easy"

Piper lead Candice through the winding path of houses accumula town.

"Where are we going" Candice asked

"To my house" Piper replied

The two girls ran through the winding paths of the many houses all looking the same. Piper came up to one of the houses and bent over to pick up the spare key under the welcome mat.

"Ooh my oh my what do we have hiding under this skirt" Candice said as she cheekily tugged at Piper's skirt.

Piper's face flushed bright red as she got up and pulled her skirt back down.

"Oh yeah you never told me your name" Candice said

"Ideally if someone tries something like that I won't tell the my name. But it's Piper" Piper replied

"Ok so what are we gonna do Pipey" Candice asked.

"Did you just call me Pipey?" Piper asked

"Yeah"

"Ok then"

Piper opened the door to the house and walked in. She walked past her sleeping sister on the ground.

"What's up with her?" Candice asked

"I dunno probably high off her ass" Piper replied

"Off what?"

"He'll if I know, maybe cocaine"

"I'm so sorry about your sister"

"Why should you?"

"It's just… you should never have to live with a older sister that is always high"

"You think that's bad. You've never met my mom"

"Oh I'll stop talking now"

"Don't worry about it"

Piper stopped at the door to her room as she opened it. Inside was a small pink bed of to one side on top of the bed was a small book. Candice pushed over Piper as she jumped onto the bed.

"Hey woah woah woah don't read that" Piper pleaded

"What's stopping me" Candice said "'dear diary, today I tried once again to get Matt to notice me. I think he is in love with Bertha jones because of her huge rack. No matter how fat she is. Also I think Johnston is trying to pick me up' aww how sweet"

"Give it back Candice"

"Make me"

Piper jumped across the room. Candice dodged her tackle as Piper crashed onto her bed. Candice ran out of her room and down the hall. Piper grabbed a metal pole off of her bedroom desk and chased after Candice. Candice booked it out of the front door and ran through the path of houses. She soon got lost and stopped running.

"Where the hell am I?" Candice whispered

"Oh why your just in my trap" Piper yelled

Candice jumped back in shock. She fell on her butt. Piper swiped her diary from Candice's hands.

"I'll be taking that" Piper said proudly.

"You don't understand I need that for my- ugh who am I kidding I just wanted to show that to your friends" Candice admitted.

"I'm going back to my place to get ready for my pokemon adventure" Piper stated.

She walked back towards her house.

"By Piper I'm going to castelia city to meet up with the other gym leaders from sinnoh. Goodbye for now piper"

Candice sent out her Weavile and rode on it's back as it ran away.

Matt was inside his house as he packed all of his stuff together. Marcus, Matt's younger brother stood in his doorway.

"Where are you going Matt?" He asked

"On an adventure Marcus"

"Why?"

"Because it's my time"

"Do you love me"

"Of course"

"Then you wouldn't go on this adventure" Marcus said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Woah Marcus I need to find out who I am"

"Yeah well why don't you just leave then"

"Maybe I will"

Matt stormed out of his room and out the house. He waited on his front porch. Piper ran over to her house and grabbed her supplies.

Piper ran across town and bumped into Johnston.

"Oh sorry about that Johnston" Eve said

"No no no don't sweat it" Johnston said calmly

"You okay? Johnston"

"No I'm not"

"What's wrong"

"Call me Johnny" Johnston said he put a hand on pipers chest.

"Uh" Piper pushed away Johnston's hand "what are you doing"

"Piper I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I was born differently"

"What do you mean?"

"My mother was a meloetta" Johnston said fighting tears "and my father, caught her, and he raped her. Night after night… later he released my mother back into the wild. She was carrying me. Soon after I was born my mother left me on the door steps to my new parents. I will never forget"

Johnston fell down onto his knees and cried. Piper held him tight.

"Oh hey Pipes whatcha doing?" Matt asked

Matt noticed Johnston on the ground.

"What happened" Matt asked

"Johnston told me his mom was a meloetta" Piper said

"What!? Really?" Matt said trying to hold back laughter.

"Hey the hell is your problem asshat" Johnston said getting up.

"It's just your dad and mom are total sluts" Matt said "suits you so well"

"My mother was no slut" Johnston screamed "my father was the savage"

"Still counts as a slut"

Johnston screamed and charged at Matt. He grabbed Matt by the legs and football tackled him to the ground. He swung wildly at Matt, connecting on a few blows. A crowd of adults came running to the noise. They pulled Johnston off Matt.

"I was attacked" Matt said in defence.

"He made fun of my family" Johnston yelled as the person holding him back pulled him away.

Soon Johnston's parents came by and took Johnston without saying anything.

"Why did you do that?" Piper asked as they walked towards the edge of town.

"Johnston is an asshole" Matt replied "You know that"

Piper stopped and stared a Matt

"But that's no way to act when he tells you something that any normal person would be afraid to tell"

"Ugh… you don't understand. He did that to try and get your sympathy"

"Why would he want that?"

"We may have made a bet on it"

"Argh boys are savages" Piper said as she ran off.

Matt ran after Piper. Matt found Piper sitting behind a Pokemon centre.

"What do you want Matt" Piper asked

"I want to apologize" Matt replied

"Little late for that don't you think"

"I'm sorry but you have to realize that boys will be boys and that's just life"

"Yeah but Johnston took it to far"

"Well Johnston is a dick"

"We won't get anywhere just sitting around let's go"

Piper and Matt walked out of accumula city and started there pokemon journey


End file.
